


My Shining Star

by MeganLouise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Just a whole lotta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: So this fic was originally for one of my best friends on tumblr as a congrats present for completing her sophomore year. But, before posting it on here I changed it into a reader insert.





	My Shining Star

“Come on, Sam. Please tell me what you have planned for our year anniversary as it is today.” You flashed your y/e/c eyes at him while biting your lip, hoping you would convince him to tell you as that technique usually worked on him.

Sam laughed and shook his head. “Sorry, Y/N. I can’t tell you as that would spoil the surprise.” He kissed your cheek before pulling away and grabbing his coat. “I’m off out for a little bit. I’ll see you later.” He made his way to the bunker’s garage while chuckling to himself.

You crossed your arms and pouted as you made your way back to the library before freezing when you saw Dean sat down, on his laptop. Maybe I can get Dean to tell me, you thought to yourself as you made your way over to him.

Dean looked up, saw you and instantly shook his head. “Sorry, darling. I’m not telling you as Sam would kick my ass if I did.”

You gave a dramatic gasp as you put your hand on your chest. “Dean Winchester. What made you think I was going to ask you about that?”

Dean looked straight into your eyes. “Because I could hear you ask Sam about it from here. So I gathered you was going to ask me about it. The answer is still no by the way.” He went back to his laptop.

You scowled at him before going to try your luck with Cas. He said the exact same thing as Dean did, along with Crowley, Rowena, Jody, Donna. You even prayed to Chuck and asked him but he said that he wasn’t going to tell you what Sam had planned.

You sighed in defeat as you walked into the bedroom. “I GIVE UP.” You shouted to nobody before tilting your head when you saw a piece of paper on the bed. So, you picked it up and quickly opened it, recognising Sam’s handwriting right away.

_You are the sunshine in my day,_

_My shining star in the velvet sky._

_You are the minutes in my hour,_

_The hours in my life._

_You are the wings upon which I fly,_

_The Ground upon which I tread._

_You are the gentle breeze,_

_That caresses my warm skin._

_You are the vast ocean,_

_Calming to my soul._

_You are the warm fine sand,_

_That tickles my toes._

_You are the flame that lights my fire,_

_The light within my eyes._

_You are the love that’s taken hold,_

_Of my heart forever._

By the time you got to the end of the poem, happy tears were running down your face and you frantically tried to wipe them away with your jumper sleeve. You was crying that much that you nearly missed what Sam had put at the end. 

_I love you so much, my shining star…my love and be ready for 9pm. Wear something warm._

_Love, Sam xx_

You sniffled loudly and looked at your phone, seeing that there was only half an hour left before 9pm. Your eyes widened as you threw your phone down on the bed and started to get ready, deciding on wearing one of best flannels along with some black jeans, black boots and a coat since Sam did say to wear something warm.

When 9pm rolled around you was sat on the large map, in the war room, waiting for whatever Sam was talking about before Cas appeared next to you. You screamed in surprise before taking a deep breath and looking at him.

“Damn it, Cas. Warn me next time as you nearly gave me a heart attack.” You chuckled while shaking your head. “Anyway, what are you doing here?

Cas tilted his head at your heart attack comment before smiling softly. “I’m here to take you to your surprise, y/n.” He grabbed your hand and before you could reply back, you was suddenly in a massive open field with Cas no where to be seen.

“Castiel!” You looked around, wondering what the hell was going on before you saw the lights of the impala not that far from where you was stood so you made your way towards them. Once you got closer you saw that Sam was stood by the side of her and that there was a blanket on her hood.

“Sam…first the poem now this. What even is this by the way?” You walked up to him and smiled widely, using all of your strength not to tear up again.

Sam took your hand and led you to the hood of the impala. “Well you are my shining star, Y/n. So what better way we can spend our year anniversary than to do some stargazing.” He laid on the hood and pulled you with him, holding onto you tight.

You started to cry again as you looked up at the beautiful stars and snuggled into Sam. “Thank you so much for this. Sam. I love it.” You managed to say before kissing him gently on the lips.

Sam looked down at you and kissed you gently back. “It’s my pleasure. I take it you liked the poem I wrote.”

You giggled and nodded your head while wiping your tears away for the second time that night. “It was beautiful, Sam. I didn’t know you was a poet.” You saw Sam blush a deep red and that made you giggle some more.

“I try my best. I’m just happy you like it. Right, let’s do some stargazing.” He chuckled before looking up at the sky. You did the same and smiled softly, spending hours in Sam’s arms. 

Just you, him and the shining stars above you.


End file.
